Dangerous Love
by SpacieInTheBasement
Summary: Summer's almost over and Jackie and Hyde still haven't resolved their differences. Jackie's got a huge fan who takes his obsession too far. Does Hyde still love Jackie enough to save her?
1. Coat Smellers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Dreams can come true though, right? Credits: All the folks over at the F4F Zenmaster's thread- you guys rock! Dedication: To every Zenmaster, who just can't wait until October!  
  
CHAPTER 1 -  
  
[The Hub: Eric is sitting on the bench, Fez is sitting across from him, Kelso is next to him and Hyde next to him, Donna and Jackie are at the counter]  
  
Eric: So Hyde, what's going on with Jackie?  
  
Hyde: What do you mean?  
  
Eric: Well, did she choose or what?  
  
Hyde: Oh yeah, it was so romantic, she chose herself.  
  
Eric: What?  
  
Kelso: Yeah, I can't believe she's more in love with herself than she is with me!  
  
Fez: Well, it's not like you deserved her you son of a bitch.  
  
Kelso: What? Fez, you're a married man now!  
  
Fez: I can still point out the obvious.  
  
[Hyde is looking over at the counter where a guy has approached Jackie]  
  
Guy: Hey Jackie, I hear you're free of the ball and chain.  
  
Jackie: Chad, for the third and final time I repeat I will not make out with you.  
  
Chad: Oh come on don't be like that. I've got my car parked out front. It wouldn't be a long walk.  
  
Jackie: Chad, I may be single right now but two of my ex-boyfriends are sitting right over there and I can easily get either of them to escort you outside.  
  
Chad: That won't be necessary.  
  
[Chad runs out of the Hub and Jackie and Donna walk over to the table]  
  
Donna: So, Chad's still after you huh?  
  
Jackie: It's getting ridiculous! Yesterday, he was crawling on the floor behind me smelling my coat.  
  
Fez: What a fool, he only did that after he saw me use it on Pam Macy.  
  
Hyde: Well maybe he could put on a brown wig, one of your dresses and talk squeaky, then he'd be a perfect match.  
  
Jackie: Steven, what is your problem?  
  
Hyde: Oh nothing, I just can't understand how I ever thought such a conceited princess was worth all this fuss.  
  
Jackie: I am not conceited!  
  
Kelso: Actually you are. According to this, (points to the dictionary he is holding) conceited means someone who loves themselves and that's what you said on Graduation, verbatim.  
  
Jackie: Shut up Michael, I just appreciate myself more than you lying cheating men!  
  
Hyde: I just want the record to show that I never lied.  
  
Eric: That's true. He told you straight after he did it.  
  
Donna: Eric, stop defending him.  
  
Eric: I'm just acting as a non-partial party.  
  
Fez: Right, so Hyde is just a cheater but Kelso is a liar and a cheater.  
  
[Hyde and Kelso frog Fez at the same time]  
  
Fez: Ai! The truth is not appreciated in this country.  
  
[Chad stands outside the Hub staring at Jackie intently]  
  
Donna: Looks like Chad doesn't take rejection very well.  
  
Jackie: Oh yuk! Thank God you're here Donna, otherwise I'd have to walk home alone with him following me.  
  
Eric: (He laughs) Wait that's actually pretty scary. Jackie I think you have yourself a stalker!  
  
Fez: Oh please Eric, I spy on Jackie all the time and I'm not a stalker. 


	2. Smokin' Witches

Chapter 2-  
  
[Eric's basement: Hyde is sitting in his chair, Kelso is reading a comic on the couch, Eric is sitting on the back of the couch next to him, Fez is sitting on the freezer eating a Popsicle]  
  
Eric: Jackie's got a stalker. Isn't anybody else worried about this?  
  
Hyde: As soon as he hears her shrill, bossy, arrogant tone he'll run like the wind.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, having a stalker is the pits. I mean, when I was a kid there was this chick who would follow me around everywhere I would go and sometimes she'd even call out my name in public.  
  
Eric: I don't think your mom counts as a stalker Kelso.  
  
Fez: Aren't stalkers burnt at the stake?  
  
Hyde: Witches Fez, that's witches.  
  
Fez: Oh.  
  
Eric: Well I for one think this Chad guy seems a little hack-me-into-pieces- with-a-steak-knife.  
  
Hyde: Why are you so concerned anyway Foreman? I thought you hated Jackie.  
  
Eric: Hey, I haven't heard her shriek: "Oh my God, Donny loves blondes more. I have to dye my hair!!" in months, so I'm not complaining. I think you've actually managed to rid her of most of her unpleasantness Hyde.  
  
Hyde: So you like her now?  
  
Eric: Let's not go overboard here. All I'm saying is that I think you guys should look out for her a little more. I mean you're both supposed to be in love with her yet I see no lovin'.  
  
Hyde: Her decision, her loss man. I'm not running around after someone who doesn't even-  
  
[Donna runs in cutting Hyde off]  
  
Donna: Guys I'm really worried about Jackie. She got a rose this morning. Two guesses who it was from.  
  
Eric: I told you! This guy needs to be stopped.  
  
Donna: What I wanna know is how he got in.  
  
Hyde: He broke in?  
  
Donna: She found it on her pillow.  
  
Kelso: What? How did he break in to your place? I've tried hundreds of times to get through that door, it doesn't let.  
  
Eric: What did Jackie say?  
  
Donna: She's really scared, I mean who wouldn't be? He was sneaking around our room looking and touching God knows what.  
  
Hyde: Where is she now?  
  
Donna: She's in the kitchen with Kitty.  
  
[Hyde walks up the stairs to the kitchen]  
  
To be continued.  
  
~~~Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'll make the next one extra long to make up for it. I don't want any "Zennie's" suffering from J/H withdrawal. ( 


	3. Porno Surprise

CHAPTER 3-  
  
[The Foreman kitchen: Jackie and Kitty are sitting at the table, Hyde walks in]  
  
Kitty: (She gets up and rushes over to him) Oh Steven, thank goodness you're here. Jackie needs some comfort right now. (whispers) Plus, my favourite cooking show started five minutes ago and it's the Italian episode special! Pizza and lasagne! How exotic!  
  
[Hyde walks over to Jackie]  
  
Jackie: (She gets up and hugs him tightly) Oh, Steven!  
  
Hyde: Yeah, I heard about this stalker thing.  
  
Jackie: I can't even sleep because I'm afraid he's going to creep into the house.  
  
Hyde: Look, if he broke into Bob's and he's been bothering you, then you could go to the police.  
  
Jackie: Oh my God, that's a great idea. Will you come with me?  
  
Hyde: Uhh.I'm not really on friendly terms with the cops. (Sees her face) But I'd love to take you down to the station.  
  
Jackie: Oh thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!  
  
[Eric's basement: Kelso, Eric and Donna are on the couch and Fez is in the fold out chair. Hyde walks out of his room]  
  
Hyde: So, she's finally asleep.  
  
Donna: What happened at the police station?  
  
Hyde: There's not much they can do. I mean there's no proof that he's done anything.  
  
Eric: Man, that sucks. On the plus side, Jackie's sleeping in your bed again.  
  
Donna: Eric!  
  
Eric: What? I meant that it looks like these two are gonna get back together again.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, so much for friends first.  
  
Hyde: Kelso, what are you talking about? You were the one who wrote Bye Bye Mister Stephen Hyde.  
  
Kelso: Hey, that was a great song, man.  
  
[They hear a scream coming from Hyde's room]  
  
Hyde: Oh man, she's probably having a nightmare (He runs into his room)  
  
Fez: Or she just found his porno.  
  
[Hyde's room: Jackie is in his bed and Hyde comes in]  
  
Hyde: Jackie, what's wrong?  
  
Jackie: I dreamt that he was coming after me. It was horrible.  
  
Hyde: (he hugs her) It's okay, it was just a dream. I won't let him hurt you.  
  
Jackie: I'm sorry Steven.  
  
Hyde: For what?  
  
Jackie: For telling you that I didn't love you. It was a lie, because I've never stopped.  
  
Hyde: Shh. It's okay.  
  
Fade out  
  
[Hyde's room: Jackie wakes up in Hyde's arms and smiles. Hyde stirs and opens his eyes]  
  
Jackie: Good morning.  
  
Hyde: Very good. Any nightmares?  
  
Jackie: Nope. Guess you scared them away.  
  
Hyde: I guess so.  
  
[They smile at each other]  
  
[Eric's Basement: Hyde in his chair watching TV and Donna walks in]  
  
Donna: Hey [She sits down on the couch]  
  
Hyde: Hey, how's Jackie?  
  
Donna: She seems much better. I think you really helped the situation out.  
  
Hyde: That's good.  
  
Donna: That's all you have to say right now? Come on, what happened last night?  
  
Hyde: Why Donna, when did your head get stuck so far in the gutter? (She glares at him) All right, last night she told me that she lied about saying she didn't love me.  
  
Donna: Oh my God! Hyde, that's great!  
  
Hyde: I dunno.  
  
Donna: That's not great?  
  
Hyde: Well, this happened after her nightmare so I don't know if.  
  
Donna: You're wondering if she really meant that or she just said it because of the situation.  
  
Hyde: Bingo.  
  
Donna: I don't think you have anything to worry about. She wasn't lying.  
  
Hyde: She told you?  
  
Donna: No, it's obvious. Now, please don't stuff this up. I'm so tired of seeing you both mope around. It's time for a reconciliation. 


	4. Cheating Winners

CHAPTER 4-  
  
[Donna's room: Jackie is flipping through a magazine on Donna's bed when there is a knock on the door]  
  
Jackie: Come in. (She turns around to see who came in and gasps) What do you want?  
  
Chad: I'm here for you, of course.  
  
[Jackie backs up]  
  
Chad: Aww, don't be like that. Didn't you get my rose?  
  
Jackie: Chad, please just leave me alone.  
  
Chad: I know that you were with him last night. It makes me sick to think of you two together. But, it's okay. I forgive you.  
  
Jackie: Why are you doing this Chad?  
  
Chad: Because we belong together, Jackie. You deserve something better than living the rest of your life in a basement in Point Place, Wisconsin. And you definitely deserve better than that dirty, badly groomed monkey boy.  
  
Jackie: You don't know anything about me! And you definitely don't know anything about Steven, so stop talking like you do.  
  
[Chad snickers bitterly]  
  
Chad: So naïve. Don't worry Jackie, my love, I'll take care of you and make you forget all about him. I'm going to make you so happy. Anyway, we better hustle. I wanna get there as soon as possible.  
  
[Chad takes a step toward Jackie and she backs up against the wall]  
  
Jackie: You come any closer and I'll scream.  
  
Chad: I have a friend here that begs to differ. (He pulls a revolver out of his jacket) Now, just come with me slowly and quietly and I won't be forced to use it.  
  
[Jackie slowly walks toward Chad and he grabs hold of her arm]  
  
Chad: There's a good girl.  
  
[Foreman driveway: Eric, Kelso and Fez are playing Horse]  
  
Fez: I win again. And you, my friends, are horses three times over.  
  
Kelso: Fez! You cheated. You can't just-  
  
Eric: Kelso, man, let it go. At least he's got the name of the game right. I mean, last time he wouldn't stop calling us whores, remember?  
  
Kelso: Of course I remember Eric. We were at the Hub and I was trying to impress Pam Macy by flexing my massive muscles at her and Fez is over at the duke box waving, winking and hollering "whore, Kelso is a whore!" I mean, I wouldn't have minded if it turned Pam on but as soon as she saw him, she was outta there like a bullet.  
  
[Hyde comes outside from the kitchen and walks over to them]  
  
Eric: Hey Hyde, how's Jackie?  
  
Hyde: Donna thinks she's feeling better. (Hyde stares at the Pinciotti's house)  
  
Eric: Is that all she said? Or have you got something else on your mind?  
  
Hyde: *sigh* She also thinks that it's time for me and Jackie to make up.  
  
Eric: And this bothers you how? She's right.  
  
Hyde: Yeah, I guess so. I'm headed over there now.  
  
Eric: Good luck man.  
  
[Hyde walks to the Pinciotti's]  
  
[Donna's room]  
  
[Chad goes to open the door but someone on the other side turns the knob first. Hyde pushes the door open and looks at Chad then looks at Jackie]  
  
Chad: Well, isn't this just the pits?  
  
[Hyde goes to grab Jackie but Chad pulls her back and pushes the gun up to her neck]  
  
Chad: You step any closer and Miss. Teen America gets a bullet in her jugular.  
  
[Hyde backs off]  
  
Chad: Good. Now if you'll kindly step away from the door we will make our exit.  
  
Hyde: Forget it. You're not taking her anywhere.  
  
Chad: Once again, you fail to understand Steven. (He pulls the latch on the revolver still aiming at Jackie's throat, she whimpers slightly)  
  
Hyde: Okay, okay. I'll move, just get the gun away from her.  
  
[Hyde sides away from the door as Chad moves the gun away from Jackie and instead points it at Hyde]  
  
Chad: Sorry to cut this short but we have a flight to catch.  
  
[Chad shoves Jackie out the door and walks out with the gun still pointed at Hyde]  
  
Hyde: Crap.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~~~Sorry that this chapter still wasn't long enough guys but I can't seem to find the time to write anymore. Plus I'm having massive writers block. I promise that it'll pass by next chapter. -SpaciE 


	5. Lucky Streakers

CHAPTER 5-  
  
[Donna's room: Chad has just kidnapped Jackie and Hyde is left standing there alone]  
  
Hyde: Double crap. Think Hyde, think!  
  
[He runs out and onto the driveway just in time to see them drive away. He stands still for a minute before running down to the basement]  
  
[Basement: Fez, Eric and Donna are sitting on the couch watching the Love Boat and Kelso is sitting in Hyde's chair eating a Popsicle when Hyde runs in]  
  
Hyde: Forman! Keys, now!  
  
Eric: What? Hyde-  
  
Hyde: No questions, Jackie's been kidnapped! (He hurries over to Eric, pulls the keys out of his pocket and bolts out of the door)  
  
Fez: Ai! A real life Charlie's Angels adventure! I'm in! (He runs out after Hyde)  
  
Donna: Oh my God Eric!  
  
Eric: Yeah, let's go!  
  
[They run out of the basement after the other two leaving Kelso alone in the room]  
  
Kelso: Hey guys! Can't we just wait until the song finishes? I love the Love Boat theme! Damnit! (He reluctantly trails out the door)  
  
[Chad's car: Chad is driving and Jackie is riding shotgun and both her hands are cuffed]  
  
Jackie: Chad-  
  
Chad: If any word that comes out of your mouth has something to do with the police or your stupid boyfriend stinky Pete I'm pulling over and gagging you!  
  
[Jackie looks at him and closes her mouth]  
  
Chad: Look, this trip will be a lot less unpleasant if you just sit back, shut your pie hole and maybe take your top off if it gets too hot in here.  
  
Jackie: What did you just say to me?  
  
Chad: What? It's not my fault the air conditioning is broken. Really, it's not.  
  
Jackie: Not that you moron, before that.  
  
Chad: Shut your pie hole?  
  
[Jackie starts to cry softly and then she breaks out into hard sobs]  
  
Chad: What the hell is the matter with you? Oh geez, she's already going psycho on  
  
me. (He pulls the gun out from under his seat and aims it at her head) You either  
  
pipe down or I fly to the Bahamas with a corpse in my suitcase.  
  
[Jackie stops crying abruptly]  
  
Chad: Better. Now, time for some tunes.  
  
[He turns the radio on and Pink Floyd "Wish You Were Here" starts playing: "How I wish, how I wish you were here. We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year."]  
  
[The Vista Cruiser: Hyde is driving, Fez is riding shotgun and Eric, Donna and Kelso are all sitting in the backseat. The radio is on blaring: "Running over the same old ground, what have we found? The same old fears. Wish you were here." Hyde reaches over and switches it off]  
  
Donna: I can't believe Chad had a gun.  
  
Eric: I can't believe he kidnapped Jackie.  
  
Fez: I cannot believe that we are in a car chase!  
  
Kelso: I can't believe I missed the Love Boat song.  
  
[They all turn around and look at him shocked]  
  
Kelso: What? (Whispering singing) The lloooovee boaat.  
  
Eric: Any sign of them yet?  
  
Hyde: Nothing.  
  
Donna: But we know where they're headed, right?  
  
Hyde: Yeah, he said something about catching a flight. He's taking her to the Airport.  
  
Eric: He's not gonna get very far, I mean they've got security at the Airport and we all know Jackie right? She can attract attention in crowded places quicker than Fez.  
  
Fez: What are you talking about?  
  
Kelso: Oh come on Fez nobody's forgotten the time you streaked through the Hub.  
  
Fez: It was Thanksgiving.  
  
Donna: So what?  
  
Fez: Miss. Kitty told me that on Thanksgiving we must be thankful for what we have because some people aren't as lucky as we are, and to try to share what we have. So, I was generously trying to give the patrons of the Hub a peek at the tremendous gifts I have as a man, that they wish they had.  
  
Hyde: Will you stop talking about your package, man? Jackie's just been kidnapped by a gun toting maniac who's trying to fly her to God knows where! We don't even know if she's okay.  
  
[Silence]  
  
Eric: I'm sure she's fine.  
  
Donna: Yeah, she's stronger than you think.  
  
Hyde: Jackie alone in a car with a psycho with a gun and none of us there to help her? She's not so strong. She can't handle this, she's gotta be scared to death. This is all my fault.  
  
Eric: No, man. This is not your fault. Nobody could have known.  
  
Hyde: You're the one who was saying how crazy this guy was from the beginning. You were right. I should have-  
  
Fez: Hyde!  
  
Donna: Yeah, Fez is right, stop doing this to yourself!  
  
Fez: No, I mean the turnoff for the Airport is right there!  
  
Hyde: Oh crap!  
  
[The car screeches left and manages to squeeze into the left lane off to the Airport]  
  
~~~ Thanks for the awesome reviews guys. 


	6. Pee Needers

Chapter 6-  
  
[Airport car park: Chad is uncuffing Jackie as they stand by the car]  
  
Chad: Okay, now. Repeat the plan.  
  
Jackie: We're going to the Bahamas for our honeymoon and we don't have any luggage because it fell out of the trunk on the way here.  
  
Chad: Good. Now off we go, and no funny business. You try to escape, I won't hunt you down but your boyfriend Steven will have a bullet waiting for him.  
  
Jackie: You can't hurt Steven!  
  
Chad: I won't unless you fall out of line.  
  
Jackie: Why do you even want me if I'm in love with another man?  
  
Chad: Love is something that people fall in and out of all the time, sometimes quickly, sometimes slowly. In this case, you'd better hope it's quick.  
  
Jackie: You know Steven will come looking for me.  
  
Chad: But he'll never find you. When we get to the island, we're going to have completely different lives. Jackie Burkhart and Chad Goldman are no more. Say hello to Mindy and Kyle McLean! (He goes to kiss her but she backs away)  
  
Jackie: You can't do this! Especially if my name's going to be Mindy! Why couldn't you pick something that isn't a stereotypical name for hookers and Barbie dolls!  
  
Chad: Just cut the chitchat and start walking.  
  
[They start heading for the Airport entrance]  
  
[The Vista Cruiser]  
  
Kelso: Are we there yet? I'm hungry.  
  
Fez: I need to pee.  
  
Eric: Guys, cut it out.  
  
Hyde: The Airport car park is just up ahead.  
  
[Hyde drives in and parks the car in the parking lot. Everybody jumps out of the car and starts running toward the Airport entrance]  
  
Donna: Oh my God, there they are!  
  
Hyde: Jackie!  
  
[Chad and Jackie who are a few hundred meters away stop walking and turn around]  
  
Jackie: Steven!  
  
[Jackie starts to move away from Chad but he grabs her roughly, pulls the gun out of his jacket and pushes it forcefully onto her neck]  
  
Chad: Nobody move!  
  
[Everybody freezes where they are: Fez with his legs crossed and shaking, Kelso eying a little girl holding a Twinkie off in the distance, Eric shielding Donna and Hyde fists clenched and scowling at Chad]  
  
Chad: How the hell did you follow me here? You know what, never mind. I should have dealed with you before.  
  
[Chad lifts his gun up and points it at Hyde]  
  
Jackie: No!  
  
[Jackie elbows Chad in the chest and as he stooped over in pain she kicks him hard making him fall over. Hyde sprints over to Chad and retrieves the fallen gun, flips the safety switch and throws it over to Eric.]  
  
Hyde: Game's over now crazy Chad. Guys! (He motions over to Fez and Kelso who come running over and grab a hold of Chad who is rolling around on the ground whimpering]  
  
Jackie: Steven, you saved me! (She rushes over to him and pulls him into a tight hug)  
  
Steven: I always will. Jackie, I love you.  
  
Jackie: I love you too Steven Hyde. You're my hero.  
  
[Jackie and Hyde kiss intently as Donna and Eric go into the Airport and call the police]  
  
~~~ I was planning on Pee Needers being the last chapter to this story but depending on the reviews I receive after this chapter, I might make a follow up chapter. Let me know what you think guys. ( 


End file.
